Episode:Lullaby, Part 2
|Image = 1528.jpg |Image_Size = 290px |EpisodeYearxNo = 2000x052 |Series = 16 |Airdate = 29 August 2000 |Written_By = Tom Needham |Written_By2 = Graham Mitchell |Directed_By = Jo Johnson |Prev = |Next = |EpisodeNo = 1528 |onscreen-credits = }}Lullaby Part 2 is the 1528st episode of The Bill. Burton is brought into custody and while empying his pockets, places his phone on the front desk. Deakin dials a number from a list of those who recently phoned the Tze house. Burton's phone rings. With Burton now the chief suspect, DCI Meadows, Deakin and Inspector Monroe worry about the possible repercussions of Smith's failure to report the racist nature of the attack on the Chinese restaurant a week previously continue. Smith in turn is angry that he is being scapegoated. However, it also becomes clear that Tim will only talk to Smith Lennox visits Mr Wang, the owner of the Chinese restaurant, but the restaurant is now up for sale, and finds him unwilling to amplify on his relationship with Burton, or to press charges for the attack. Lennox returns with Deakin, and Wang is again unwilling to co-operate, although has a heated argument with one of his staff in Cantonese. Unknown to Wang, Deakin is wired up to a Cantonese interpreter, who informs him that they were arguing about the manager being under pressure and receiving an unreasonably low offer for the restaurant. Another interrogation of Burton proves unproductive, as he continues to deny knowing Lenny Tze or any involvement in his disappearance. Meanwhile Tim disappears from his uncle Michael's house; Smithy finds him back at his own house and singing to someone on the phone, though Tim will not say who. Smith suspects that it is one of his parents. PCs Rickman and Worrell locate Lenny's MG sports car and after a chase, discover that it is being driven by Tim's aunt Ling. It turns out that she and Lenny were having an affair, and that Tim had seen them together when he arrived home from school early. She says a stranger gave Lenny £500,000 to buy the Chinese restaurant in what Deakin posits as a money laundering operation, only Lenny was instead planning to run away to Hong Kong with it, taking Ling and Tim with him. With this new turn of events, Burton is released. Sgt Boyden and PC Page are called to a disturbance and find a badly injured Jung Tze, apparently pushed from a window. She and Tim have a tearful reunion at the hospital and Smithy notices Tim singing the same song as earlier. Jung tells Meadows and Deakin how she and her husband were kidnapped by the people whose money he had taken. En route to a foster home Tim and Smithy stop at the Tze house. Tim admits to Smithy that he had been speaking to his mother on the phone. Two masked men suddenly burst into the house, overpower Smithy and grab Tim. Smithy handcuffs himself to Tim and the two are last seen climbing into the back of a van. Continued in Lullaby, Part 3. *Shaun Scott as D.I. Deakin *Alex Walkinshaw as P.C. Smith *Simon Rouse as D.C.I. Meadows *George Rossi as D.C. Lennox *Chris Simmons as D.C. Webb *Karl Collins as D.C. Glaze *Matthew Crompton as P.C. Harker *Suzanne Maddock as P.C. Rickman *Joy Brook as D.C. Holmes *Clive Wedderburn as P.C. McCann *Jane Wall as P.C. Worrell *Colin Tarrant as Insp. Monroe *Tony O'Callaghan as Sgt. Boyden *Lisa Geoghan as P.C. Page *Eric Richard as Sgt. Cryer Category:2000 Episodes Category:Three-part episodes Category:Lullaby